


Ace's Are Wild

by AB3



Series: Ace becomes a Full house [2]
Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Burping, F/M, Hiccups, M/M, Non-fatal vore, Other, Stuffing, Vore, belly play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:09:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29674014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AB3/pseuds/AB3
Summary: Now Part 2 in a series. After discovering that the Prefect likes big guts and they cannot lie, and have a vore kink, Ace takes his gluttonous ways into his own hands. After being called out on not being able to deliver more than empty threats, he follows through, eating the Prefect and having a more difficult time getting them out then in. Shenanigans ensue. I purposefully made it so the Prefect was gender neutral as much as possible.
Relationships: Ace Trappola & Yuu | Player
Series: Ace becomes a Full house [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180547
Kudos: 9





	Ace's Are Wild

**Author's Note:**

> After @dumdumdrawstumtums lets out a ramble of a story idea, I took things into my own hands and decided to press as many buttons as possible. I worked it into a sequel of my last Ace story and fun, awkward times ensue. I may add some more images for facial expression on this later if I can figure out the best way to do it. Sorry that basically 100% of my kink stories end up comedy lol.

Ace struggled down the hallway of Night Raven College on his way back to his dorm room at Heartslabyul after his forced food judging by Riddle. His back hurt having to lean back and carry the heavy load of food contained in his beach ball sized belly. The sides of his hips and belly chaffed a little where his forced open pants rubbed against his skin. He struggled to breathe and dealt with burps and hiccups as he tried to relieve the strain on his aching belly.

He tried resting a bit to let a stomach cramp pass when he went a little pale as he saw the Prefect walking down the hall. Ace tried to think skinny thoughts, or minus that invisible thoughts to not be noticed by the Prefect but instead got the opposite reaction. “Woah Ace, are you okay? You look...big.” Ace cringed at the word “big” as he thought that it would be filled with disdain and disgust but was surprised when it seemed to be filled with...interest? He decided to test it out.

“Ooof yeah, sorry I got a little carried away thanks to eating too much for Riddle. Pretty impressive right?” he said, trying to play it off. The Prefect for their part seemed to be less focused on Ace’s face and more focused on his rotund belly. They stared at it like it wasn’t real and put out a hand to touch it. A ginger poke to his gut to test it and Ace accidentally let out a large burp that rang out through the halls. “Boy I say…” as their face reddened from the sudden eruption from his mouth. Ace pressed a little further, trying to flirt his way out of the situation. “I sure ate a lot of sweets but nothing is as sweet and delicious as you. I could just gobble you all up,” he said with a smirk. If the Prefect blushed red before, then that last comment turned them dark crimson. Then a well timed gurgle of heavy digestion from Ace’s inflated stomach seemed to punctuate the point. The Prefect had to take a hand to the face to shield their eyes from being seen. Ace soon joined in on the blush seeing that it was working and realized what he had done. The Prefect stammered “I..I mean...that wouldn’t be so bad.”

Ace’s stomach churned for a variety of reasons but he got excited at seeming to have a breakthrough with the flirting. “Wait, are you like for real? Like legit? You’re into me like this? And...that idea?” The Prefect nodded shyly before giving the exposed belly a quick rub with their palm before dashing off leaving Ace dazed and confused. He blinked hard trying to process what just happened and looked down at his bulbous paunch and smirked. With renewed vigor he waddled off to his room with even more reason to be anxious to be off with his pants.

It didn’t take long for Ace to exploit the Prefect’s new found weakness. The next morning, while he was still working off his meal, he called the Prefect over to his dorm. He had shrunk considerably, his belly having gone to beach ball to around basketball in size. Perhaps slightly smaller than when Riddle had yelled at him for only giving him an eight. His pants still wouldn’t button and his uniform didn’t want to fit. But it didn’t matter, it was perfect to tease. When the Prefect walked in, he called them over and held his basketball next to belly. “Not too bad eh? I’m about the same size as this basketball but you know I can get bigger. Perhaps I can grow by adding you to the menu?” Ace said with a chuckle. He smacked his belly hard to make it thud from still being stuffed full past the norm, then smacked the basketball for dramatic effect. “I dunno, sounds pretty close right? Maybe the pitch is a little different? You could come closer to find out.” he said licking his lips. “Do you want to feel?” The Prefect cautiously reached out a hand and gave the stretched skin a thump. It gave out a ripe melon sound and caused Ace to give out a wet belch and smirk. The Prefect blushed hard, adding "Uh… I gotta go finish some homework! Bye!" then leaving Ace alone with his belly on display. "Oh this is going to be fun."

There was no real worry about Ace showing up to class with a belly, word had already gotten out of his exploits from his eating with Riddle, though by then he had been able to button his pants. Barely. That didn't stop everyone from watching him, trying to see how he fared. Some marveled at his progress, some laughed at not digesting faster. It didn't matter to Ace now, he had a different focus.

Later in the day, once he had completely digested down, he noticed he caught the Prefect's eye during class. He smiled from his seat, lifted up his shirt stealthily and rubbed and displayed his now flat abdominals while trying to pretend he was sleepy and just had an itch. Seeing he still had the stare of the Prefect trained on him and the red shade on their face, he pointed at them, then opened his mouth and pointed at it, then rubbed his flat stomach again like he was full from a good meal as a reminder that he recalled what the Prefect had said.

The teasing continued for days with Ace taking every opportunity to tease the Prefect as much as possible. He slid into their MagiCam DMs to send pictures of his mouth wide open with the text overlay of “Wouldn’t you rather take a trip down the hatch?” or pictures of abdominals and a picture of his bloated belly from his Riddle eating adventure with the caption of “Before and after eating you.” Or even just shirtless shots of his upper body with “Hey, hey, can’t wait to have you filling me up huge.” Ace made sure to make himself extra hungry and come up behind the Prefect and let his stomach growl. “Oi! My stomach is just calling to you!”

At the cafeteria, Ace made sure to sit across the Prefect and eat enough to have a slight swell to his stomach. He let out an exaggerated yawn, opening up an eye to see how they would respond. When he got the blush he desired, he got closer, leaning over the table. “I know you want in, do you want a closer look?” He got close enough for his mouth to fill their view then forced a burp up directly into their face, enough to make their hair move. The Prefect was so shocked that some dressing from their meal that had been scooped up on a fork fell down on their shirt. Ace wasted no time in adding insult to injury. “Oh! Great timing! But don’t worry, you don’t have to make yourself tastier than you already are. Unless you want to, that is,” he said with a wink before sitting back down.

“UGH! That’s enough! I can only take so much!” The Prefect said slamming down their silverware. “I know you can eat big but if you’re not going to follow through with it, then all of this is nothing more than an empty threat! I know you can’t do it!” they shouted and then immediately left before Ace could respond. Ace’s brow immediately furrowed and he got huffy and indignant. “Oi! I’ll show you empty threats,” he said with an air of determination.

Ace spent hours looking in the library, trying to look for a spell that he could use or adapt to use to follow through with his “empty threat.” Finally he found a magic spell that could work, something from a hidden book with the spell of “Sir Hissterics” that seemed to allow to him to make a few parts of his body stretchy. He looked at it a little put off that seemed so easy, though in his hast, Ace didn’t notice the footnotes that went along with it. He recited the spell “Ho ho ho streeeetch it and make it fleeexible it’s sooooo easssyyy.” His hands glowed and he rubbed his jaw and throat to let it take effect. He didn’t bother with his stomach. He already knew he could handle things, thinking back on his previous binge that started this whole mess. Besides the Prefect would probably be pleased if he didn’t cheat as much. He didn’t feel any different but he decided to risk it so it would be exciting for both of them.

Eager to show off and have his meal, despite it being late at night, Ace headed over to the empty Ramshackle Dorm and knocked on the door to the Prefect’s room. The Prefect opens the door a little dazed and sleepy, head already a mess of bedhead. Ace poured on the charm. “Hey there my little tart. Can I come in?” His stomach growled at the door as if betraying his intentions. The Prefect looked a little annoyed, which was understandable considering the hour and the events of that afternoon. “Ugh fine, come in. What,” they said flatly, looking peeved and tapping their foot.

Ace sat them down on their bed, looking them over and licking his lips. “Listen you were right. All that teasing was mean, my sweet. So I’ve come to follow through! No more empty threats. Don’t worry I have an ace up my sleeve. TADA!” And with that, Ace opened his mouth wide, relieved that the spell had worked. The Prefect’s vision was filled with his open maw before going dark. He used his basketball skills to pounce at the bed and grab the Prefect and start to swallow them down.

Gulp after gulp, the Prefect was sent down to his waiting belly. He didn’t bother with prepping clothes beforehand, considering he thought the Prefect might enjoy the effect on his clothes. He still felt some strain where the spell was working but swallow them down he did. His flat stomach grew and soon forced open his vest and pants as he grew. He enjoyed their flavor, noting that his joking was right, and they really didn’t need any additional sauce or anything to make them tasty. His gut surged out as he swallowed, growing bigger and bigger, reaching to the size he had been on his epic feast with Riddle and then slowing as the Prefect dumped and filled him out. Finally they were all within his stomach, leaving him panting for air as he tried to recover, his belly now somehow slightly bigger than a beach ball but now much more lively thanks to his occupant.

Full to the brim, Ace let out a huge belch that echoed down the empty halls of the Ramshackle Dorm. Hard, loud, and wet, it rang then Ace patted his overfilled belly. It rang out like an overripe melon along with an already struggling belly that burbled and glorped and the sounds of protest from the Prefect within. Grunting, he got up from the now disheveled bed he had eaten the Prefect on and waddled over to their recliner and sat down and put his feet up on the ottoman to relax and admire his own handiwork. His gut filled his lap as it moved with the Prefect’s squirms. He gave it another gentle pat. “See I knew you would be delicious. I got you down no problem.” He raised an eyebrow and gave a devilish grin and started to poke his own belly in various places in order to mess with his occupant. Ace spent the next few hours, relaxing, burping air and swallowing back down and even surfed the internet on his phone and read while he enjoyed his hard earned paunch. “You know, I think it’s time I take you back somewhere more comfortable. Then I can finally change out of these clothes into something that fits. I mean you really did a number on me and you might want to consider losing some weight. You’re kind of heavy,” he said with a chuckle, both telling the truth and trying to push their buttons. “It’s fine! Everyone knows I eat a lot so no one will find out!” With another grunt, he got to his feet. He swayed back and forth for a moment while he tried to catch his new balance, but then waddled off through the dorm back to Heartslabyul, his heavy belly leading the way before him as it sloshed.

Once back to his bedroom, he struggled out of his now undersized clothes and changed into his gym clothes. He didn’t bother with his track jacket but hitched the waistline of his track pants under his round belly, barely covering his crotch without being pulled tight. He put on the red t-shirt but it did nothing to cover his belly and instead it just rode up all the way to the top of his cut near his pecs, almost highlighting the pale stretched skin from his giant meal.

“Oof you’re definitely a filling meal, I’ll tell you that!” He said, letting out an obnoxious burp. A muffled voice came out from his belly. “I can’t believe you really did it. You actually ate me…” The Prefect said, still a bit in disbelief even after spending a bit of time in his gut. He wanted to molest them a bit more so decided to have some fun. First off, he thought he’d actually put his gym clothes to use and started running in place. His belly bobbed up and down and he fought the urge to puke and his crotch seemed to enjoy the movement and pressure on his groin more than he wanted to admit out loud.

Next he fondled his belly, even in front of the mirror and lifted it up and then let it drop to shouts of protest from within. “Stop that!” “Nah! I mean you could settle down yourself but don’t act like you don’t like it.” He said pressing in a bulge. He briefly took off his shirt and regarded himself in the mirror, striking poses. He flexed his arms and chest and even his belly to try to make it shrink, though the Prefect’s squirms did make it hard to keep that position for long. Ace couldn’t resist and took various pictures, especially from the side, and even puffed his gut out even more to show off to use for his collection later, as well as little “reminders” to the Prefect of this little escapade if it helped convince them of another repeat. He knew he wouldn’t let his stomach pass that up.

With another smirk, he found a stash of snacks and started to tear into them as well as a large sports drink to send them down to his overfilled belly. It wasn’t much, but it was just enough to get the reaction he desired from his living meal. “Hey! Watch what you’re doing out there! How can you eat more!” the voice from his gut rang out. He swallowed a mouthful and retorted, “Hey! Food doesn’t get to complain. Think those threats were so empty now that you’re filling me up?” he said laughing and poking the various bulges that the Prefect made in his belly as they tried to dodge the additional food he had sent down to his gut. To punctuate his teasing, he thumped his belly and let out a large belch. He had to admit, his own teasing was getting to him and a part of him other than his stomach was aching with need.

“Fine you’re proved your point, you really did eat me all up. But how do you plan to get me back out?” the voice from his gut asked. He stood arms-akimbo in front of the mirror, proud of his accomplishment. “Aww, is my little tart ready to come out? Well then that’s easy,” he said then trying to clench his gut into a heave. Nothing happened at first and then finally felt himself start to wretch and feel sick. He went to open his mouth wide to let them out and...nothing happened. His gut sank heavily as he felt queasy. “Okay no problem, I’ll just stick a finger down my throat,” he thought, then tried. Again he felt the heavy lump of the Prefect try to be forced up as his stomach contracted but his throat and jaw seemed to not cooperate. The Prefect asked from the belly thanks to the rough time they were being subjected to that definitely didn’t feel like belly play. “Uh, is everything alright?” Ace tried to wave it off. “Oh yeah no problem, just not as used to getting things out as I am in. Even my body wants you forever,” he said with a chuckle. He quickly recited the spell once more but now nothing happened. “Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…..you know what, how about you stay in my belly a bit longer. Really get used to filling me up. Or maybe I’ll just decide to keep you forever,” he added playfully but with a hint of nervousness.

Ace quickly put his shirt back on and sat to try and think, his stomach gurgling and protesting in his lap. He was already out of ideas and wasn’t sure what to do. He rubbed his belly back and forth like it was a crystal ball, willing it to help him get ideas. With a pair of hiccups that shook his entire belly in his lap, he took it as a sign to call over Deuce to see if he could get some help.

There was a knock on the door and Ace waddled over to answer, revealing his large belly to Deuce that stood in shock upon seeing his dorm mate. Deuce rolled his eyes as Ace invited him in. “What is it this time Ace? I see you’re making a glutton of yourself again. I would have thought after your experience with Riddle you’d have some self control,” he said trying to stay the “proper” student. Though he also fell prey to his baser instincts when he couldn’t take his eyes off of Ace’s belly. They sat down while Ace massaged his belly, spreading his legs wide to let his belly rest in between them.

“Oof, yeah you could say that. I kind of outdid myself in the worst way possible,” Ace said wincing. At that moment, the Prefect shifted inside Ace’s stomach visibly. The round surface aside from the Ace’s strained muscles suddenly has a few various shapes distended it as the mass shifted within. Deuce’s eyes go wide. “What the hell was that! What did you eat!? Did you eat something alive?!” Ace looked away and lowered his voice like he was caught like a kid with his hand in the cookie jar. “Yeah...maybe something like that...it’s more like someone…” he said with his voice trailing off even more. Deuce ran over to the exposed belly and put his ear against the fleshy mound. “Are you okay in there? Don’t worry we’ll save you!” He shouted and shook Ace’s gut.

Ace turned green a moment and caught himself in a hurl as his stomach lurched, though it was the same results as before with his gut trying to expel the Prefect but only shifting the lump heavily into his lap. The Prefect’s muffled voice came out from the newly distressed stomach. “Uh hi. Yeah I’m okay. I wanted in, I just am waiting to get out when Ace decides to let me out.” Ace ruffled his hair on the back of his head with his hand looking a little shy. “Yeah about that…*hic*” He pulled Deuce closer and whispered. “Listen I’m trying to act cool here. I ate them with the help of a spell and my general awesomeness...and maybe a little bit of gluttony. But...I tried and I can’t get them out!” He said in a voice that barely qualified as a whisper. “You got to help me out! I don’t know what happened. If the spell wore off or not! You’re my only hope.”

Falling back, Deuce let out an exasperated shy. “I can’t believe you ate the Prefect. What a mess.” Ace pleaded with him. “It’s going to BE a mess if you don’t help me!” Deuce tried to calm him down again. “Alright! Alright! I’ll try to think of something. An honor student should be able to think of something,” he said as he got lost in thought. They sat in relative silence with the sound of Ace’s belly churning and Ace swallowing more air and burping later, along with small winces when his belly cramped.

“I feel like I got something…Alright on your feet,” he said, getting to his own feet and waited while Ace struggled to get out of his chair and to his feet, only serving to display his gut even more until he stood up straight. Deuce centered himself saying “My body is overflowing with power.” Then in a flash he yelled “Do you want to get buried!” at Ace’s gut and then with a face of fury punched Ace straight in the gut.

Ace’s face went from one full of surprise to full on pain as he clutched his gut. His eyes went wide as he then turned to a helpless pleading look of “Why! Why would you do this to me!” and nearly doubled over. He turned green, holding his belly. He heaved, several times like he WANTED to throw up but each time he couldn’t. The Prefect for their part cried out in pain of being punched, though Ace’s fleshy middle served to lessen the impact. They had the wind knocked out of them and the sound came out like a literal punch to the gut from someone unprepared. “HAMBAAAGH!” rang out as they were then moved around in the reacting stomach. “What the hell man? What was that? I wanted a gut ride, not to be a punching bag!”

Ace finally recovered and tried to get back to his feet solidly, placing his hands on Deuce’s shoulders and looked him in the eyes groggily, and then let out an epically crass belch, long, hard, sickly, and wet; enough that spittle stuck to Deuce’s face as his hair was swept back. Deuce shrugged his shoulders. “Well that didn’t work. I’m all out of ideas until we can undo the spell or find some alternative means to get the Prefect out. I think you both need to get some rest and we’ll try to tackle it tomorrow. Good luck in class...with that. They’ll want you in your uniform for sure.” Ace looked utterly defeated. “You got to be kidding me…” he said as he stroked his now aching belly, trying to sooth it and the Prefect inside. “Don’t worry. We’ll figure it out. Just...don’t digest them until we can figure something out.” Deuce added before he left the room. “I’m not going to! Jeez!” Ace said getting huffy and collapsing on the bed, that now creaked a bit under his new weight.

The next morning, Ace grunted as he peeled himself out of bed. He’d stripped down to his boxers to sleep and just made the new dimensions of his body that more noticeable. He was a little used to getting out of bed while being this large, and after some failed attempts and a grunt, he got to his feet and waddled back over to the mirror to poke and admire his belly again in the mirror. He breathed a sigh of relief that his stomach was still the same size and he could feel the Prefect inside, still sleeping. What he wasn’t prepared for was his stomach also realizing it was morning. Despite his state of utter fullness, it let out a large growl like it demanded even more food. “Seriously? FINE. Hold your horses, maybe binging will help get the Prefect out,” he said to his stomach since it now seemed to have a mind of it’s own.

After some struggles and grunting and jumping to get into his pants and jacket and the rest of his school uniform again, Ace made his way to the dorm cafeteria for breakfast. They were well stocked as always and just seeing the delicious food made Ace’s salivate. He picked up pancakes, waffles, eggs, bacon, and of course his favorite of cherry pie; along with a few other pastries like tarts of various fruits. He spread them out on the table, making sure he had a literal stack of cherry pies. He sat down and promptly got to work, ignoring his stretched and protesting belly to try to satiate the hunger he also felt.

He ate ferociously, cramming the food into his mouth and taking big chipmunk like bites that filled his cheeks before taking large swallows. All of the breakfast disappeared down his hungry gullet, making his tight clothes even tighter as his belly swelled. Deuce walked in to get his own breakfast and saw Ace feasting on the remaining stacks of pie he had yet to eat. “Are you seriously eating cherry pie after all that!?” His mouth full, Ace still answered then swallowed mid sentence. “Mmph- look, me NOT eating cherry pies ISN’T gonna get them out any faster. This might help me hurl or the very least help me not digest them. Do a buddy a favor and pass some more tarts over there and some bacon and sausage. Despite things I’m still craving some meat,” he said gesturing at his middle.

Ace kept at it, picking up a whole slice of a cherry tart with his bare hands, licking his fingers free of some filling and then shoved it into his mouth. He repeated the scene over and over as Deuce tried not to watch. His gut grew bigger and bigger that it pressed into the table but he had eaten all the food that was within reach. He tried to stretch to reach his next pie but his belly was now too big to let him bend over enough to reach it. Ace looked hurt after attempting a few more times and not being able to reach as he put his hands on his belly to rest in disappointment. Deuce finally rolled his eyes and slid three more remaining pies and tarts towards Ace, that he could reach and left him with a pitcher of orange juice. “At least try to balance it out,” he said as he finished up and left to get to school. Ace called for him to wait. “Don’t you want to see? Come on!” He said then lifted up a pie to his lips with a fork and forced the whole thing into his mouth. He took a few bites and then with a big gulp, sent it down to his waiting and now bigger belly. “Ooof I might have overdone it, but that was worth it. I always feel better after pie,” he added, getting up to waddle with Deuce to school.

After much pleading by Ace, Deuce had agreed to keep his eating of the Prefect a secret. At least until they tried more things to get them out of there. He would cover for him and didn’t even have to lie about his gluttonous behavior after seeing him that morning. Well, other than Ace now having eaten himself even bigger than his previous size, and even then he hadn’t showed up in class with a gut that jutted out so large as he was now. So his stomach that was the stuff of legend in the school, was now beaten by his gut in real life.

He waddled into Professor Trein’s class behind Deuce and instantly all eyes were on Ace and his impossibly sized belly. Most gazed on in disbelief, some in wonder, some like Leona or Floyd nodded in impressed admiration. Ace tried to pretend like nothing was wrong, though the color of his face betrayed him thanks to it’s redder than normal shade. It wasn’t quite Riddle at his most angry but he resembled his beloved cherry pie in mild shade more than he cared to admit. He coughed as a mild way to excuse his entrance and distract a bit from his size as he shuffled his way into the classroom, though his extra large belly leading the way and the angle that he had to lean back to support it, only made it stand out even more.

He shuffled sideways to try to get into his seat on the first row but it was impossible for his belly not to smack Jade and others in the back of the head, producing a lot of protests from others and many apologies from Ace who just smiled awkwardly and tried to shrug it off. He sunk into his chair that creaked under his weight and tried to round his back a bit to let his belly stay under the bench in front of him. He rubbed it, trying to will the Prefect to be quiet and just chill out with the other heavy lump of his overly large pastry and meat breakfast. As the class went on, he got a bit more used to the situation and forgot his current state and trying to hide his mass. He was grateful the back of his seat was a strong wood despite its groans as he was able to slouch and then put his feet up on the desk when Professor Trein wasn’t looking and lean back, putting his entire belly on display as he massages the sides of his gut in slow circles to try to get it to relax.

However, Professor Trein quickly turned around and Ace panicked. He quickly pulled his legs down, pulled his body forward and changed his center of gravity so his massive belly was back in his lap. Professor Trein raised a disapproving eyebrow while Ace tried to give an innocent smile, at least as much as he could with a belly bigger than a beach ball. Ace’s gut was definitely not in favor of the quick movement. It gurgled and glorped as Ace gave it a worried look. He winced as it cramped up and he tensed up and brought a fist to his mouth to contain a low rumbling burp. He relaxed a bit as the expulsion passed. Jack on the other side of the classroom on the second row, sniffed the air like he was trying to place a smell he recognized. He tilted his head trying to place it when recognition struck. He looked around the room, then tracked where the smell was coming from and looked directly at Ace with a look of utter confusion. Jack let out a small whimper which Ace picked up on after his sniffing. He turned around slightly to face Jack and brought his finger to his mouth to give a silent sign to stay quiet. Ace made an exaggerated display of rubbing his belly all over and licked his lips, giving Jack a hungry look that was rarely given to someone like Jack. Weirded out, Jack opened up his textbook again, and angled it to try to avoid Ace’s gaze once again.

Ace tried to finish the rest of the school day as best as he could despite his condition. The toughest class was broomstick riding with Vargas. Broomstick riding was tough as it was, but adding more than the weight of another person made it even harder. Ace was back into his gym uniform, even more ill fitting than before. His fleshy globe of a gut jutted out from the rest of his body but Ace did his best to try to ignore it, despite feeling even more on display than before. Vargas did him no favors, saying he needed to work off...whatever that was by making him jog with everyone. It sloshed hard and swayed side to side as he jogged, the Prefect muttering curses about the situation the whole time.

Finally when it was time to mount his broom, Ace had to give it more power to try to fly with his additional weight. At first it seemed to be working though he was unsteady. However, he quickly started to lose power and the broomstick jumped up and down as his magic faltered. He was lucky he was only about 8 feet off the ground as on one particular hard bump, his belly hit hard on the middle of the magic broom and snapped in half. One half flew off into the field and the other to the ground leaving Ace falling to the ground. As gravity is want to do, it pulled the heaviest side of Ace down first, causing him to fall hard on his belly. The air was knocked out of him and the Prefect. He was glad for his extra meal earlier as it seemed to give the Prefect some extra protection. He felt like he was going to hurl but didn’t want to do it now and let everyone find out and he wasn’t sure he’d even be able to, considering his prior experience. Instinctively, his hands went to his mouth and he covered his mouth to prevent himself from throwing up and swallowed down a lump of bile. With some grunts he got to his feet and rubbed his belly to ease the pain of the impact out of it. “Urrrppp….oh yeah I think I’m done with broom flying today…I need some pie to feel better. Oof,” he said as he waddled off to the lockers to get changed.

After he had recovered, it was time for a Heartslabyul dorm meeting. “UGH why won’t this day ever end! I need to get you out of me!” He said shaking his belly, talking to himself and the Prefect. “Wait you can’t get me out? I thought you were torturing me for fun. Is that why you fell on me?!” The Prefect shouted as he tried to quiet them as he continued to head to the meeting. “Uhh….maybe? Listen I’ll figure it out.”

Ace sat through the meeting as Riddle droned on about how he planned for them to win their next competition between dorms. Bored, Ace drew lines on his belly, tracing a finger all over its surface. But now the Prefect was mad and wanted to get some revenge on Ace for the events of the day. They started to squirm hard, forcing Ace to turn red quickly as his body reacted in a variety of ways, including making his pants feel suddenly smaller than they were. His belly groaned as gas built up inside. Like a flash, Ace leaned forward and tried to use what he could of his shirt to cover his belly and wrap his arms around it as best he could to try to hide any movement that the Prefect might be making.

That didn’t stop the gas bubble growing in his middle as he felt it in his gut and start to rise up his throat, unable to stop it. Riddle continued to explain before he was rudely interrupted. “As you can see, if we follow these simple rules we’ll be able to beat Pomefiore at the competition…” “UUURRAAAAPPPPPPPPPP ugh….OOOOOOOOOOOOORRRAAPPP” Ace let out unable to help himself. He reddened again with embarrassment, however that was nothing compared to the level of red that Riddle now looked. Riddle glared daggers at him with a look that told him he should die that very instant where he stood. Through gritted teeth as he tried to calm down and contain his anger replied, “DO NOT INTERRUPT WHILE I AM SPEAKING. EVEN WITH YOUR RUDE ASS BELCHES YOU GLUTTONOUS BOOB! DO NOT DO IT AGAIN. I DON’T CARE IF YOU THINK YOU’LL EXPLODE. DOST THOU COMPREHEND?!” Ace just nodded and sulked and tried to make himself look as small as possible despite his tremendous size. Deuce looked at Ace and facepalmed with a smack, then dragged his hand over his face like this was the dumbest thing he had to witness today.

After the meeting was over and Riddle had calmed down (which had involved a lot of hard pokes to Ace’s stomach while he yelled at him), Ace and Deuce made their way back to the library to find the spell of “Sir Hissterics” to see if there was a way to let the Prefect out to end both their suffering. “I mean it’s that or...the long way I don’t think anyone will enjoy.” Deuce tried to cheer Ace up, unwilling to doom Ace or the Prefect to that alternative fate.

“Ah here it is,” Deuce said, pulling out the book with the spell. “Well seems like you did it right...wait there are footnotes. Did you even read them?” He rolled his eyes as Ace gave a grimace that signaled he definitely did not. Deuce continued on, “Caution: this is only a one way spell to take from the poor and add them to one’s self. Only for those that are greedy.” Once again Deuce gave Ace a look of judgement and Ace gave an embarrassed shrug.

“Well the greedy and gluttonous fits you to a tee,” Deuce said, poking Ace in the belly button. “I was thinking about this earlier if the spell didn’t work and I may have an idea back at Heartslabyul. One of the Queen’s special treats.” Ace looked hopeful like a puppy that had just been told he was going to get treats for good behavior.

Off they went, back to Heartslabyul. In a glass case surrounded by other precious things to the dorm, was a vial that said “Drink Me” and a small frosted cake that said “Eat Me.” Deuce instructed, “If you paid attention to the rules like I do, you’d know these are magic equipment that regenerate after use but are extremely dangerous. The Drink Me will shrink whoever drinks it and the Eat Me will grow someone. Since you need to get the Prefect out of your stomach, you’ll have to try to swallow the vial whole, then get the Prefect to drink it. They will shrink and you can get them up normally. Then we’ll give them some of the Eat Me to have them grow back to normal. So open up and swallow this.” Deuce grabbed the glass vial and tossed it to Ace. He looked at it funny, unsure of this plan, then thought it wouldn’t be the weirdest or biggest thing he’s eaten that day. He opened his mouth and swallowed hard with a gulp and sent the vial to his waiting stomach.

Deuce ran to the belly and held it like he was telling it a secret. “Prefect! Can you hear me? That vial Ace just swallowed, you need to drink a little bit of it and then you’ll shrink and we’ll get you out of there!” There was some squirming as they tried to find the vial in the darkness that sent Ace crosseyed. “O-Okay I got it! So just drink some?” a voice said from the bloated middle. “Yep! It shouldn’t take much! Be careful!”

Suddenly, Ace’s stomach shrank to a fraction of its former state, leaving him only slightly bloated from all the food that he’d eaten all that day. Ace felt queasy and let out a couple of hiccups as his gut tried to adjust to the sudden change in size. Not wasting any time however, Deuce punched Ace straight in the gut. “That’s for putting me through all this today!” Ace wrenched over and heaved and sure enough the tiny body of the Prefect shot out of Ace’s mouth and into the air. Deuce deftly caught the Prefect, no worse for wear, and put them on the ground. “Nice to see you again, and intact.” The Prefect laughed. “Not quite the way I expected my day to go but it’s nice to be back. Though I can’t say it wasn’t a fun ride,” they said looking over at Ace’s now larger form. “I may have gone a little overboard. But I actually did like it,” Ace replied. As if to prove his point his stomach growled like it was eager to have such a large meal again. “Yeah might be fun for another go. Or see how you look on the outside. Maybe you’ll even be able to eat more,” The Prefect added shyly. Both looked over at Deuce. “Hey don’t look at me, I don’t want to be on the menu.” Ace already seemed to be looking him over and nodding at the tiny form of the Prefect.

“Alright that’s enough of that,” Deuce said not noticing the look that Ace was giving him, and grabbed a small portion of the “Eat Me” cake and gave it to the Prefect. “That should do it. I hope…” Nodding in understanding, The Prefect quickly ate the portion given to them. Then just as quickly as they shrunk, the Prefect returned to normal size. “Finally!” They turned to both members of Heartslabyul. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I’m going to head back to Ramshackle Dorm. Not that I didn’t have a good time but I’m tired and I need a shower. I’m covered in ick and I smell like cherry pie.” Ace winced at being implicated and tossed the Prefect a towel to wipe themselves off as they made their way back to the dorms.

**Author's Note:**

> As always if you'd like to see more, follow me at [askbloatedbellyblog.tumblr.com](https://askbloatedbellyblog.tumblr.com/) or [twitter.com/askbloated](https://twitter.com/askbloated). Please comment if you feel like to give me added motivation!


End file.
